Where We Go From Here
by heycuteness
Summary: Senior year graduation! Freddie & Sam's POV. Seddie! My first fanfic, so lemme know what you think! :


A/N: This is my first fanfic ever. So, I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie's POV<strong>

So, she ran down the stairs of the Shay s apartment, in her purple graduation dress, toga open, making a cape effect as she ran down the stairs, flawless as usual. Blonde curly locks, blue eyes with a hint of green, every step was so graceful, it was like I was watching her in slow motion, with cheesy background music, sun bouncing of her skin. She's **beautiful**. But wait, was I imagining? She seemed so demure, it's not like her. I sat there as my eyebrows furrowed, and my head tilted a bit in confusion, as she landed with a jump, and then I heard...

"GIBBY! Where s my bacon?" she yelled, plopping down on the couch.

_There she is._

We were late for graduation, it was the end of Senior Year and I had gotten into NYU, to study film. Carly was accepted into NYU as well, to study drama since she felt most comfortable in front of a camera. Yeah, I know. You're thinking about Sam. You might not believe this, but Sam was offered a four-year scholarship to NYU, to The Clive Davis Department of Recorded Music. Sam has a beautiful voice, she just never admitted it. So the three of us, definitely will keep iCarly going, but that just depends on our schedules. But going to the same school with Sam, seeing her everyday and...

"FREDDIE! Helloooooooo..." Carly was standing in front of me shaking my shoulders, I realized I spaced out thinking about college.

"You okay?" Sam chuckled. Her breath smelled like bacon. Of course.

"C'mon, Freddie. We're gonna be even more late for graduation!" Carly said while getting my toga from their couch, and handing it to me.

"R-right. Sorry." I stuttered, shaking my head, as the three of us walked towards the front door in unison.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" Spencer called, as he came out of his room wearing a tux. He looked pretty slick until I saw his favorite pair of converse, under his slacks. I laughed. Typical Spencer.

"We are NOT leaving until I take a picture of the three of you. Now, Freddie, put your toga on." Spencer said as he tinkered with his camera.

I swiftly put my toga on, and stood between my two best friends.

"But Spencer! We re gonna be la-"

"Do do do doop di do. Hush, kiddo. Okay, guys. Smile!" Spencer said as he closed one eye, held his mouth open and pointed the camera at us.

I put my arms around both my best friends. I looked to my right and I saw Carly, the girl I used to think I was in love with. The girl who did everything to keep Sam and myself together. And then I looked at Sam, the girl who I knew I was in love with, as she looked back at me with the quirky smile and kissed me. I could hear Carly give out a soft chuckle. I parted my lips from hers, smiled and looked at the camera.

"SAY CHEEEEEESE!"

"Cheeeese!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

We reached Ridgeway, just in time. When we got to our seats, I was of course, sitting next to Carly.

The ceremony had started, and I had already fallen asleep on Carly s shoulder, cause events like these seriously bore me. She'd occasionally shake my my shoulders a bit, when I had starting snoring softly, just to prevent from getting attention.

Next thing I knew, Freddie was up at the podium giving his valedictorian speech. I listened intently, because he was mainly the reason why I got a four-year scholarship at NYU. Ever since I've been going out with him, he's been constantly helping me with my studies, so that I could graduate with honors.

Yup, mama wants to be successful in college. His nubbiness has rubbed off on me.

When his speech ended, everyone applauded and cheered. I cheered with beef jerky in my mouth. It wasn't feminine, but hey, I'm Sam Puckett. I had pockets sewn inside my toga just so I could grab a snack while the ceremony had been going on. He went back to his seat, saw me, smiled, and then saw the beef jerky in my mouth and laughed.

Then came the time when we were called to get out diplomas. When I got mine, I smiled at Principal Franklin as he did the same, and passed the worst teachers ever. Mr. Howard and Mrs. Briggs, waving my diploma in their faces with a priceless smirk as I walked off stage. I'm pretty sure I heard them scowl. We got back to our seats, and it was time to throw our caps in the air in unison, as we scream and jump in excitement to the fact that high school was over.

I hugged Carly, and jumped in joy. I grabbed her hand as we both then ran through the sea of high school students to find Freddie, as I felt two built, strong arms wrap around my waist pulling me back into what felt like Freddie.

Aaaand of course, I was right.

Mama knows her man.

"Hey, beautiful." He smiled. Gosh, I always melt when I see him smile like that. And when he calls me that. He turns me into a total sap. I can't say I hate it though. I love how this feels. He makes me feel safe, and for the first time, loved without conditions.

"Hey, handsome." I replied while I turned around to punch his lips with mine. He wrapped his arms around me as I moved my hands from his shoulders, and wrapped them around his neck, the both of us, smiling. Carly cleared her throat playfully as I parted my lips with his, while pulling her into a group hug with me and Freddie.

"We did it, guys. We did it!" Carly exclaimed.

"Yay, lo hicimos!" Freddie said, imitating Dora, doing an awkward dance. His awkward dances were cute. And. Yeah, it was cute. Especially for Sam Puckett.

We were laughing in the midst of noise that is a graduation.

"Kiddo!" Spencer screamed from behind us, as he held his arms open ready for Carly to run and give her brother a big hug. Without hesitation, she did so, running past me and Freddie and into Spencer's arms. I couldn t hear it, but I could read Spencer's lips. "I'm so proud of you." as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Fredward," Mrs. Benson tapped his shoulder and gave him a hug. "I'm so proud of you, dear." She managed to cough out as her voice cracked. Freddie hugged his mom, smiling and said, "Thanks, Mom. For everything."

I smiled, cause I was happy for them.

Then I started to feel bad, cause I saw all the students hugging their parents, crying or smiling, Carly had Spencer, and Freddie had Mrs. Benson. My mom was off in the Bahamas, taking a break from work, (yes she had a job) but she gave me the keys to her 6 Bedroom Penthouse in New York, and keys to all the cars in that garage, as a graduation gift. So you pretty much figured it out that I was going to be living with Carly and Freddie. How'd my mom get that rich? You can ask Bill Clinton what he saw in my mom.

I spaced out for a while, looking down, fiddling with my fingers, feeling awkward.

As I stared at my shoes, I saw a pair of shoes across of mine. And I felt and hand lift my chin up, and it was Freddie, with his mom behind him, alongside Carly and Spencer. And even Gibby, who was bawling next to Spencer. They were all smiling at me, well even Gibby was, despite the tears and the bawling.

I was very confused.

"We're very proud of you, dear." Marissa said to me, smiling, holding my arm.

"I'm proud of you, kiddo." Spencer said, giving me a hug, Carly alongside.

I smiled, with watery eyes. I wiped them away quickly.

"T-thanks." was all I could think of.

And then there was Freddie. Fredemama Benson. I never really hated this boy. I just show my affection to him differently.

"**I** am **so** proud of you." He said, smiling before he hugged me, and placed both his hands on the sides of my face and kissed me.

I could hear Gibby bawling even more saying, "They re so swee-e-e-e-t."

I pulled away, laughing as Freddie did the same.

"Pizza, lasagna and spaghetti tacos at my place!" Carly suggested.  
>"I'm lactose intolerant." Gibby continued to cry.<p>

"I'm sure we'll find something for you to eat, Gibbs." Carly said as she put her arm around him, and wiped his tears. He blushed and did the same, smiling.

"You guys coming? I made some burnt bread!" Spencer asked us.

"Of course! Mama's hungryyy." I said.

Freddie laughed as he took my hand, looked at me, and we walked outside the doors of high school, and into the success of a future.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review!<strong>

**Who saw iCan't Take It? :D  
>And can't wait for iLove You? :) <strong>

**~heycuteness x**


End file.
